Window of Opportunity
by Guevera
Summary: [Tate][OneShot] Tony is getting on Kate's nerves... I'll spoil it if I say anymore, so read and you'll see what I mean...


Disclaimer: Don't own them.

A/N: Hey, I was in a silly mood, okay? I've had this idea for some time now, just a little Tate, playful-type fic… you'll see what I mean. Oh, and Hannah, I finally wrote it! ;) R&R

BTW, I know this is a title for a Stargate SG-1 episode, but it fit so well that I couldn't help myself ;)

* * *

"**Window of Opportunity"**

Tony grinned. He knew he was getting to Kate and she knew it.

"Hey Katie -" he began.

Kate slammed down the book that she was holding, "DiNozzo! What's your problem? How many times -" Tony cut her off and raised his hands in protest. He got up and perched himself on the corner of Kate's desk, dodging her as she tried to elbow him.

"Ah ha! Not so quick now, are we?" Tony grinned mischievously. He flicked through her file notes, commenting on various ones until Kate snatched them away from him.

"Hey! I was looking at those." He protested. Kate scoffed, "Not anymore you're not," she said as she gave him a firm shove, "And get your ass off my desk!"

"Come on, Kate," he teased slowly with his childish grin. "You know you love it."

"You're an idiot, DiNozzo," Kate quipped spitefully as she watched as his smile grow wider.

Tony crossed his arms over his chest and pretended to sulk as he got up and turned to go back to his desk. "You know," he began slowly, "I _was_ going to say how pretty you looked today…"

Kate looked at him and hesitated, not sure how genuine he was. He was a real charmer, but compliments from him didn't come too often. "No you weren't DiNozzo."

Tony shrugged, "Guess you'll never know, huh?" He sat back down at his desk and crossed one leg over the other. He was very aware of Kate watching him, but he kept his eyes down. "Were you?" she asked.

"Oh I might have… Depends how far you're willing to go."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Is sex all you ever think about?" she asked, before catching herself, "Actually, don't bother answering that, I already know the answer." She picked up some files and shuffled them, trying to look busy.

Tony chuckled, "Believe it or not Kate, I wasn't referring to sex." Kate dropped the files, "Oh bull Tony, that's all you care about."

"Why are you in such a bad mood anyway?" he started. Tony gave a small grin, trying to snap her out of it.

"I'm not in a bad mood DiNozzo."

"You're always in a bad mood." He quipped.

"Am not."

"Are too"

"Am _not."_

Tony went silent as if in thought.

"Don't strain yourself DiNozzo." Kate said as she watched him. She picked up a glass of water and took a mouthful, still watching Tony out of the corner of her eye.

"Ha ha very funny." He sat forward in his seat, placing his chin in his hands. "You know what? We should go out to dinner."

Kate lunged forward, the water spraying out of her mouth in a stream. "Tony!" she exclaimed, placing the glass back down on the desk and jumping up. The water had gone all over her skirt and top. She grabbed some tissues out of the box sitting on her desk and mopped up the mess, bending down to wipe up the remainder on the floor. She stood up and threw the tissue in the bin, stepping back slightly in surprise when Tony appeared in front of her.

Kate turned her head around to meet his expectant gaze. "What?"

"Nothing." He replied, clasping his hands in front of him and perching on the corner of Kate's desk.

"No, seriously, what?"

Tony flashed a smile at Kate, "So? What do you think?"

Kate frowned, "About dinner?"

Tony nodded, looking up at Kate with his piercing green eyes, "Yeah, how about I pick you up at seven?"

Kate's jaw dropped, "Oh my god, you're actually serious, aren't you?" she paused, studying him for a minute, "You'd be paying."

"Of course."

Kate stayed silent, looking at Tony. She shook her head, "No, it wouldn't be right."

Tony got up from the desk and stood in front of Kate, "You were considering it, though. Weren't you?"

"Dream on, Tony," Kate retorted as she turned up her nose slightly. "If you think you're going to score tonight, think again. I'm not letting you anywhere near me."

Tony started laughing as Kate just stared at him and his childish ways. He gave a small grin and Kate felt the smile tug at her lips but quickly pulled back, her eyes attempting to glare at him.

"You're so sexy when you're mad." Tony grinned playfully.

Kate's jaw dropped and she stared at him, _what's gotten into him?_

Suddenly Tony jumped up and pinned Kate against the wall, making her squeal in surprise. "Tony -" she began, but was quickly cut off by him as he lent in to kiss her. Their lips connected and Kate felt her body melt. He pressed his body up to hers as he kissed her passionately, and to Kate's surprise, she felt herself wanting to kiss him back.

Suddenly Kate broke free of Tony's grasp, stepping back and slapping him across the face. Tony stumbled back in surprise, "What the hell was that for?"

Kate scowled, looking around to make sure no-one had seen them. The coast was clear. Kate turned back to Tony, "For taking advantage of me, Tony."

Tony chuckled, "Taking advantage?" he repeated, "You kissed me back!"

Kate turned back to her desk, "Yeah right, like _that_ would ever happen." She sat down, casting her eyes downwards in an attempt to avoid Tony's stare.

Tony sat back down at his own desk and stayed silent for a while, sneaking glances at Kate every now and then. "Kate, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you, It won't happen again. Promise."

Kate looked up, a small smile tugging at her lips, "Don't make promises you can't keep, DiNozzo."

Tony's eyebrows shot up, a grin spreading across his face. Kate stayed at her desk, picking up a pen and continued writing. Her eyes never left the page while Tony tried to make eye contact with her.

"So, seven o'clock then?" she asked.

He grinned, "Seven it is."

* * *


End file.
